


A Present For Abby

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: The men of NCIS give Abby a birthday present she'll never forget.
Kudos: 8





	A Present For Abby

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to encouraging more smiles in the world.

It had been quite a busy few weeks in the lab with lots of evidence to be processed and a few court appearances too. Abby is exhausted. Last night she'd gone out with Gibbs for her traditional pre birthday dinner. There is a party planned for the weekend with the rest of the team. For this evening she's looking forward to enjoying a simple night in with a friend. Ziva had offered to cook a special meal for the two of them at her apartment.

"You ready Abs?" Ziva asks as she steps into the lab.  
"Sure. I need to stop by the evidence cage on the way out."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno. They just called. Said it wouldn't take long." Abby explains as she turns off the lights and they get into the elevator. The two step out into the garage. Abby starts to frown as she looks around. "Something hinky is going on here" she observes. The space has been cleaned out. In the middle is a chair facing five large plain cardboard boxes.  
"You might want to sit for this." Ziva suggests leading Abby to the chair and easing her into it.  
"This?"  
"This" Ziva almost shouts then the lights go out.

A spotlight shines on the first box. Out jumps Gibbs. Tight faded jeans and the softest looking blue checked shirt. Bizarrely the outfit is completed by elaborately tooled cowboy boots and a black Stetson decorated with purple rhinestones. He looks like a cross between John Wayne and Garth Brooks.

The spotlight moves on to the next box from which emerges (much more slowly than Gibbs) Dr Mallard. He's dressed in his opera going tuxedo with the addition of a top hat and gold topped cane.

As the spotlight moves on up pops a nervous Palmer. "My turn?"  
"Yes, Jimmy" Ziva orders trying not to laugh out loud at his attire.  
From somewhere he's found a gremlin costume identical to the one in the movie, fur and all. He's finished it off with an autopsy hood, booties and his usual glasses.

Next to spring from a box is Tim McGee. He's wearing his Thom E Gemcity writing ensemble. Turtleneck. Jacket with elbow patches. He's carrying an oversize version of his writing pipe and wearing a flat cap that looks more suitable for a painter than a bestselling author.

As the spotlight lights the final box out bursts Tony. DiNozzo is wearing his electrician's costume used on many missions when installing surveillance equipment. A shiny yellow hard hat. Dangling from his tool belt is a pair of handcuffs.  
"Ohhh, Tony. You macho, macho man." Abby teases him as Ziva smirks and the spotlight turns off.

The whole garage lights up. A musical medley begins to play as the guys show off their striptease skills as well their bodies. Tim, Tony and Jimmy combine to tap dance whilst striping to I'm Too Sexy. Dr Mallard's routine includes a number of rubber ducks. Gibbs' act involves a toy horse and the tune Rhinestone Cowboy.

The women laugh and wolf whistle as the show progresses. Eventually the men are standing in a line with their backs to Abby and Ziva. They are naked except for their hats and underwear. All are wearing boxer shorts with a bright design. Dr Mallard's are a fetching tartan, Tim's covered in glittery books, Gibbs' are a sparkly stars and stripes, Jimmy's to everyone's puzzlement are patterned with high heeled boots (he'd forgotten this was happening today!) and Tony's with movie cameras.

Gibbs barks "Drop your gear." They comply. As Abby runs her gaze appreciatively across their backsides she smiles reminiscently at Tim's tattoo then gasps at Ducky's. There's a drum roll and the team spins to stand there with their genitals covered by the various hats. Another drum rolls sounds.

"Happy Birthday Abby" they sing out then toss their hats aside prompting fresh laughter for what Michelangelo once covered with a fig leaf the men of NCIS have each adorned with...a big red bow.


End file.
